This invention relates in general to the formation of a joint between pipes or conduits in a piping system for carrying a liquid metal fluid such as LiPb as is specifically directed to a method and apparatus for forming a fluid tight seal in a joint by using the fluid itself to form the seal in lieu of a gasket seal, brazed or weld type joint.
The formation of pipe joints and the apparatus for sealing the joints against leakage has been practiced for many years. The technique for utilizing heating and/or cooling of one of the parts to join pipe sections is shown by way of example in the U.S. Patent to Richter et al., No. 2,984,899 and an expansion lock for transmitting forces between two structural members as they are cooled down utilizing frozen liquid is shown to be old in the U.S. Patent to Kuchnir, No. 3,979,164.
However, it will be apparent for those skilled in the art from the drawings and written description of this invention hereinafter that the prior art does not disclose a pipe joint and the method of forming same in which the liquid metal fluid being carried by the piping system is itself used to seal the pipe joint against leakage. It will be also apparent that the joint of this invention can be made up at a location remote from any operator.